


Returning the Favor

by silencedancer



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan takes action against stupid music. Pre-criminal Jonathan Crane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do this in real life. Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Music.

Jonathan hated living in the city. Too many people were crowded into one place and most bothered him.

Tonight, someone in the building across from him was playing rap "music" very loudly. Jonathan hated that so-called "music" as he found it very distracting and it made it near impossible for him to think.

Instead of ignoring the noise, tonight Jonathan decided to do something. He got up, slammed down his pen, and walked over to his music player. He put in a CD, carried the player to the window sill and played the 1812 Overture as loud as he could.


End file.
